All Tangled up
by coadhpgg
Summary: "Wanted, Peeta Mellark, Dead or alive." Wanted thief Peeta Mellark didn't know what was coming for him when he stumbled upon a tower in the woods and a strange girl with ridiculously long hair. He might as well turn himself in to the kingdom, it would be less tiring anyway. AU: an Everlark version of the movie "tangled"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: i just had to write this. i have so much stuff to do, but i just cant resist. anyone who knows me personally knows how much i love "tangled" and i noticed a lack of Disney inspired hunger games stories**

**i didn't post it under crossover because, well i don't know. its just easier not to. and i'm a lazy ass.**

**IMPORTANT: this wont follow "tangled" completely, but generally it will, also, i'm not using direct quotes from tangled, only because i want to show a mix between the parallel characters e.g. Peeta & Flynn/Eugene, Katniss/ Rapunzel though i'm probably not very good at it :)**

**also, i will try to update regularly, promise! but i'm very busy and as i said, i have so much stuff to do.**

**happy readings!**

**R&R please**

**i do not own the hunger games or tangled. **

**...**

Peeta was annoyed. He was not annoyed that the thorns kept snagging on his jacket, or his boot kept falling off, or even that there was a "wanted" poster with his face on.

Well, that was part of the reason.

But they just _couldn't _get his nose right.

They were always getting it too long, or too short, or too wide or too narrow. Peeta was beginning to think they were doing it on purpose. He ripped the brown poster of the tree and crumpled it up; no way in _hell _was anyone going to see such a preposterous representation of him.

…..

"Guys, I want a castle." He said to Cato and Marvel, two hulking brutes that were meant to be his partners in crime.

"Let's just get the hell out of here!" Cato shouted, dragging him away by his dark blue collar.

When they caught sight of the guards, all red faced and panting, chasing them all around the castle, Peeta Mellark broke into a run, putting his awesome agility to the test as he ran along the narrow walls of the castle and jumped on top of piles of wood.

"Give me the crown!" screamed Marvel

"nope." Peeta replied, throwing Marvel his most charming smile.

He gripped the brown satchel in his hand and felt the jewels inside poke him through the leather, still he continued running, the wind whipped his bright blond hair back and hissed in his ears. Still, he laughed and continued on.

His legs carried him far away from Cato and Marvel; they followed behind with heavy steps pounding on the ground. Peeta ducked, narrowly missing a flaming arrow coming at him from a long faced guard it bounced off of one of the castle walls and fell into a barrel of water, and the flame was extinguished. He continued running, for now, neither Cato nor Marvel or the guards were present in his line of vision.

He continued running.

He slipped.

Peeta Mellark thought he broke his back when he landed on a heap of barrels, but then, as if he was in a movie. The barrels rolled away with him on top, rubbing against the gritty road, nocking market stalls and fruit over on its way. He'd lost count of the amount of people that shouted curse words at him.

He looked behind him.

Cato and Marvel grinned at him like a pair of Cheshire cats.

The barrels slowed to a stop at the opening of a forest, Peeta checked the crown obsessively at the rate of three times per minute.

"Thought you could get away from us didn't you pretty boy?" Marvel sneered, creeping closer to Peeta, which caused him to back into a corner and bash his head on a tree. Peeta winced and shook himself off, he will _not _be a coward.

"Obviously not!" he said, like the very idea of running off was preposterous "I was just running ahead, so I could… uh…check for future obstacles."

"You're lying!" Shouted Cato, he always did have a short temper

"Lying?" Peeta scoffed "when have I _ever _in my life committed a sin?" he asked, knowing they were too dumb to realise that Peeta, Cato and Marvel had _all_ committed sins by stealing everyday of their life.

Cato gritted his teeth "you better not be lying pretty boy." He said, using his nickname, Peeta had to agree that he was a bit of a pretty boy, well every boy was a pretty boy compared to Cato and Marvel. Their bashed up faces sent all women within ten kilometres running for the hills.

"I'm not lying, let's just find a place to rest tonight."

The brutes agreed, and together they trudged through the thick amber foliage of the forest and weaved through the trees. Peeta thought of a new way to escape them at every turn.

Peeta had never seen such a strange and splendid place in his life, there were many forests strategically dotted around the kingdom, but none compared to the beauty of the one Peeta was walking through at that moment. Animals scurried around, scared by the sound of their heavy footsteps on the dirt. The trees bent down and stroked their backs, the wind making it look almost as if they were whispering to each other. The thing is though; Peeta had no time to admire the beauty of the forest like a _pansy _he needed to devise a plan to escape.

When Peeta and the brutes came to a part of the forest, where the hills were just too steep to walk across, he realised that the plan had just been handed to him.

"Well boys, we're not gonna be able to get up this hill."

"We could climb, there are some footholds rig-"Cato started

"Nonsense, there is no way at all!" Peeta cried, melodramatically holding his hand to his head

"You know what, thank your lucky stars that I'm so clever, boys! Give me a boost so I can get up and pull you two along with me!"

"Why can't we lift Cato?" said marvel, ever the suck up

"Cato is much to heavy- no offence"

Cato shrugged "none taken, the ladies like men with a little meat on their bones" he said, flexing his bicep at Peeta and giving him a cocky grin. Peeta looked at him in disgust.

"Just help me up." Peeta said, with exaggerated exasperation, nearly everything peeta did was exaggerated.

Cato locked his hands together and lowered them so Peeta could step on, giving a small wince when he felt Peeta's boot come in contact with his hands, slowly, Cato lifted his interlocked hands so peeta could get up.

At the last second, Peeta's boot came off.

He muttered a million curse words under his breath.

"Oi! Marvel! Toss my boot up!" he shouted, grinning when a single long brown boot came rushing towards him, a hairs breadth away from his face.

Gingerly, peeta put the boot on and tied it up; he picked up the satchel with the crown on it and looked down at the brutes.

"Help us up now, pretty boy!" Cato shouted

Peeta grinned down at them

"I never liked that nickname." He said, before speeding off, listening to the sound of their outraged cries.

As he passed a particularly big tree, he saw a poster

**Wanted**

**Peeta mellark**

**Dead or alive**

**A large sum of money will be awarded to his captor.**

He sighed; they just _couldn't _get his nose right, could they?

Peeta was annoyed.

….

Eventually, Peeta found a tangle of plants near some rocks. They looked very suspicious.

He tilted the plants back, sure enough, there was a secret tunnel there, peeta scoffed _no one _could fool Peeta Mellark.

The tunnel was dark and damp, even if it was short; the walls were made of grey stone that made him more than just a little claustrophobic, as he edged towards the light at the end of the tunnel, thinking that it probably had some sort of metaphorical significance.

As he emerged, he caught sight of a large shape blocking out the sunlight.

A tower.

A freaking tower.

Peeta couldn't stop the sound of awe that escaped from his mouth.

The tower was white and beautiful, it seemed a little worn in places, and even a little cracked. But there was a beauty in the way the ivy clinged to the towers walls.

Now, _that _would be an awesome shelter.

Breaking to a sprint, he ran towards it until he could feel the cool dampness of the tower underneath his palms.

With a little jump, he began to climb, satchel bumping against his thigh.

There was a strange sense of accomplishment when Peeta Mellark reached the top. He unslung the satchel off his shoulder and sighed.

"Finally." He said, aware that talking to himself was weird, but who was there to listen anyway?

Before he could talk to himself anymore, he was hit on the head with something hard.

He fell to the ground with a thud.

The world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: okay, two chapters on consecutive days! awesome! don't expect this everyday though, sorry. my updating habits are bad, i can either update everyday, or not update for a month, but i'll try :)**

**thanks guys! i'm really happy with the response, remember to R&R! this time, i don't have chapters pre-written, so i'll be happy to take suggestions :)**

**R&R :)**

**...**

She spends all her time painting.

She isn't even that good at it, she's just kind of…average, but painting is the only thing she _can do._

She paints the floating lights near her bed (where there are curtains so she can cover it up when necessary), there are millions of them, all floating around outside the castle, while she sat on a hill close to it, hair flowing behind her, looking longingly up at the floating stars, her eyes filled with hope and accomplishment, and love and-

"Katniss! Katniss! Let down your hair!"

She pulls the curtains hastily, almost knocking over her paint, quickly she opens her little cupboard and shoves them inside-

"Katniss! I haven't got all day! I'm not getting any younger down here!" her mother called, the wind carried her voice perfectly.

She panicked, hoping her mother wouldn't notice the splatter of yellow paint on the floor

"Katniss!"

"I'm coming mother!"

She quickly rubs the yellow patch on the floor with one dark purple shoe, putting a pillow over it for good measure.

"Katniss!"

She wipes her hands on her dress before hurrying over to the window and throwing meters and meters of her jet black locks to her mother.

"finally!" she sings, Katniss can feel the slight tug on her hair which means her mother is getting into the basket, the pain of the tug gets more bearable as she ascends up the tower.

Katniss' mother, Coin, comes in through the window, hitting her head on the top.

And was it just Katniss or did her wrinkles look deeper? And was that a grey hair?

"Good morning mother." Said Katniss, pulling her hair up from outside and dragging it in, buttercup the cat immediately began to gnaw on the ends

"Oh no, no Katniss, no time for hellos, just sing! Please!" her mother said, with an odd tone of urgency lacing her voice.

"Alright mother."

Her mother all but shoved Katniss onto her stool, (which was getting a little too small for her) she grabbed a brush from her little dresser and tugged it through her hair. She did not go gentle.

"Sing, sing!" she urged

Katniss sighed "deep in the meadow…" she started, the words subconsciously continued to flow out of her mouth as she watched her dark hair begin to glow.

"Here is the place, where I love you." She finished, the glow immediately faded from her hair.

"Well done Katniss." Her mother said the grey hairs and wrinkles had just about disappeared; it must have been Katniss' imagination.

It was quite creepy that her mother liked to hear her sing so much, but then again, all mothers were a little creepy. Weren't they?

But Katniss had never _seen_ another mother to judge.

She'd just have to trust here's, after all when has her mother ever lied to her?

"Mother… well, it's a special day soon…" Katniss began, the words caught up in her throat.

"What? Out with it girl!"

"My birthday!"

"No, no, I distinctly remember that being last year…" said her mother, dismissing her

"Well, mother, that's the thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing."

Her mother sighed, Katniss hated it when her mother sighed, because it always meant she would say no.

Her mother lead Katniss over to the mirror, she could feel the weight of her hair dragging her back.

Katniss stared at their reflections in the full length mirror; her mother's smiled at her. It didn't reach her eyes.

"Katniss, look in the mirror. What do you see?" her mother asked

Katniss looked in the mirror, she saw a tiny plain looking seventeen year old girl, the seventeen year old girl smiled at her.

Katniss hated her for being so hopeful.

"Do you want to know what I see? I see a strong, brave, beautiful young woman."

Katniss, smiled, her mother had her moments.

"Oh wait… you're here too!" she said before dancing away, laughing hysterically

"Well Katniss, I have to go get some things, be safe! I love you!" she said, grabbing the end of her hair and stepping inside her basket.

"I love you too mum."

Her mother paused, before stepping fully inside the basket, her face darkened

"Don't. Go. Outside." She said, Katniss felt the familiar tug on her hair as her mother descended.

….

There was someone coming inside the tower.

It wasn't her mother.

If it was her mother, she would have called to Katniss first, Katniss held her breath as they got closer and closer.

She grabbed the first hard thing that she could find which turned out to be a frying pan and hid near the window.

Buttercup hissed at her.

"Shut up, shut up." She hissed back.

Katniss didn't even stop to see what it was before whacking it with the frying pan. As it made contact with the thing, it made a loud, terrifying sound. She could hear the thing drop to the ground.

She waited for a few seconds, her heartbeat thumping loudly in her ears.

.thump.

When she was sure the thing was out cold, she emerged out of the shadows and inspected it.

She couldn't see clearly, they were lying face down on the floor, all Katniss could see was a suspicious looking satchel and a mop of light blonde curls.

Her fingers felt like fire as she slowly turned it around.

She gasped and jumped back like it was a hot poker.

It was a _man._

The man's eye lids were screwed shut, he winced in his sleep. There was a mess of blonde on his forehead.

A man, a man, a man, a man, a man.

Katniss had never seen a man before (nor had she ever seen a blond person.)

She was scared of this man. After almost eighteen years of sitting by the fire, listening to horror stories about the scary _outside _world, about the terrible things that men could do.

Who knows what this _man _would do if he woke up?

He needed to be tied up.

Katniss found the chair by her dresser and dragged it near him. It made an embarrassingly loud screeching noise.

She stopped.

He hadn't woken up. She added that to the list of things she already knew about men, _dangerous, sneaky, cunning, ruthless, heavy sleepers. _

With surprising strength, she pulled him onto the chair. Her arms ached and tingled afterwards.

_Dangerous ,sneaky ,cunning ,ruthless, heavy sleepers, heavy in general. _

The man's head dropped as she sat him upright on the chair, still he slept.

Using the only thing she could as rope, Katniss tied him up with her long, black hair.

….

He made a strange sound when he woke up, in between a snort and a sigh. Katniss backed away, that sound could be dangerous.

She couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her when buttercup climbed on to his shoulder and licked his ear.

That man screamed then turned to look at her with eyes that looked like they were judging her.

"Where's my satchel?" was the first thing he asked, she watched in awe as his blue eyes opened wide in urgency

"And where the hell am I?"

Katniss couldn't speak, it was for a reason between the facts that she was incredibly scared and that she didn't know it was possible for eyes to be _that _blue.

Gathering up all her courage, previously hidden away, she began to speak, "I've hidden it!"

"What!" the man exclaimed "give me back my satchel! I'll do anything!"

Anything?

"Are you from…outside?" Katniss asked

"Outside what? Look… I don't even care! Just give me my satchel!"

"Outside there…" Katniss said, pointing to the window, looking at it longingly.

"Well, duh." The man said

"Take me to see the floating lights."

"What?"

"Take me to see the floating lights and I'll give you your satchel." Katniss said confidently, he wouldn't hurt her, and risk never finding his _precious _satchel, would he?

"I don't even know what you mean, just give it to me!" he said, struggling against her hair

"The floating lights! They happen every year on my birthday! They seem to be coming from this…big castle."

The man looked like he was considering it for a moment "yeah…no." he said

"What! Why?"

"Look, the kingdom doesn't exactly like me." He said

"Do you want your satchel back or not?" she spat

"Well, so what you're saying is that if I take you to see the "floating lights" you'll untie me _and_ give me back my satchel?"

Katniss simply nodded, she dragged her foot around on the wooden floor.

"Well then you leave me no choice…prepare yourself for…the smoulder!"

What?

The man gave a ridiculous pout and looked up at her with, bright, blue puppy dog eyes

What.

. .

There was a silence, Katniss could hear buttercup breathing in the background. The man sighed and let his face fall.

"Look, this is an off day for me… that normally works." He said "I'll do it."

"What?"

"I said I'll do it. I'll show you the _floating lights _that seem so important to you, but only if you untie me _and_ give me the satchel."

Katniss grinned triumphantly.

"is that a deal?" she said to the man, whose hair stuck to his face with sweat and looked like he wanted nothing more than to escape.

"It's a deal." Said the man

Just then, something occurred to Katniss.

She was a _terrible _daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: um so, hi, i don't have anything to say. So just enjoy the chapter, It's a little rushed, so, sorry**

**anyway, enjoy**

**R&R**

**I don't own tangled or the hunger games.**

**...**

Peeta Mellark is sitting in a chair, wrapped up in** hair. **

He doesn't even know what to say to that, it's simple enough, he takes her to see some "lights" she gives him his satchel, then they never see each other again. It doesn't even matter that she is _really_ freaking pretty, the fact that he was wrapped up in her _hair _outweighs all of that, it outweighs the fact that her skin was so undeniably smooth, he lips so beautify pink, and her eyes, oh her eyes, he can't even begin to describe-

_Shut the hell up, you are Peeta Mellark the great, son of Zeus, brother of Jupiter, king of the thieves. You don't need a _girl.

Especially not one who has you captive in her _hair. _

"Katniss, Katniss! Let down your hair!" comes a shrill voice below, she looks panicked, her grey eyes bulge and she stares at Peeta for a few seconds,

"I'm coming mother!" she shouts, now Peeta is _really _confused

"Get in the closet. Do not go out. Just don't." she said fiercely

"How, am I supposed to do that when I'm tied to your hair, babe?" Peeta replied confidently

Katniss untied him with what seemed like a swish of her hair, and all but shoved him in the closet.

She shut it tight and Peeta can hear the click of a lock, before he could say anything, he was engulfed in darkness.

He could hear her whispering against the soft purple door

"Don't come out. Don't talk. Don't even breathe, and for god's sake _do not_ call me babe!" she says, in the darkness, Peeta rolls his eyes, it was only a matter of time before she gives into the Mellark charm, all girls do.

Being locked in a closet gives you a lot of time to think. Peeta wasn't interested in the mindless chatter of the girl and her mother, so he thought instead. His life had been turned upside down in just a few hours, he started off stealing things, just like he did all the years before and now, he was being _forced_ into taking some uptight girl to see some lights.

He also thought about other things, like, why won't Katniss give into the Mellark charm? What will Cato and Marvel do to him when they find him? Why does Katniss have such long hair? How come some apples are green and others are red? Some questions, it seemed, were impossible to answer.

Peeta wasn't always like this, a thief who thought way too much of himself. He grew up in a small neighbourhood, dirt poor with an abusive mother who just thought of him as one more mouth to feed, he spent all his time painting with squashed berry juice, helping his father bake bread, staring at his damp, mould covered celling, or reading stories about the brave hero Finnick Odair.

Finnick Odair was Peeta's hero, he grew up with him, Peeta had spent all his life reading about Finnick's adventures and how much everybody loves Finnick, and sometimes, he couldn't…help but think, that maybe, just maybe, his mother would love him if he was just a little like Finnick Odair.

But of course, he never was like Finnick Odair, he was just the messed up accident.

It was a relief to leave home, he did it on a whim, a fight with his mother turned out to be the straw that broke the camel's back, he left a note that explained that he had left and they shouldn't bother to find him.

He planned on becoming an artist, he could paint so much that the king would find out about his talents and as him to paint a portrait, then it would be so good that Peeta would become rich and famous and never go hungry again.

But of course, as the saying goes, the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. His paintings didn't sell, and Peeta ended up turning to thievery to support himself. His plans of painting a portrait of the king flew out the window, (he doubted that the king would ask him to paint him a portrait if he ever met him) but Peeta learned to live with himself, he was happy, it was a good life.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door suddenly being yanked open.

The girl pulled him out, then immediately tied him up again.

"Are you ever going to let me go?" peeta asked

"Maybe" she smirked, leaning over him, Peeta could smell her hair, it was intoxicating. He vaguely wondered how she washed all that hair.

Katniss was still smiling; his helplessness seemed to amuse her.

"I could let you go," she said "but promise you won't do anything…bad, otherwise you won't_ ever _see your satchel again."

Peeta chuckled, completely the opposite reaction to what Katniss was expecting

"What do you mean bad?" he said, wriggling his eyebrows

Katniss didn't notice the…dirtiness of what she said.

"Oh, you know, murder, lying, cheating, stealing."

Peeta cringed inwardly at "stealing" also; kind of hurt him that Katniss thought he was capable of all those things (actually, he _was _capable of all of them, except maybe murder).

"Now, babe, however did you get such a terrible impression of me?" he said, again, hiding under his "cocky bastard" mask

"I'm not stupid; I know what men can do. And don't call me babe."

Peeta smirked "okay, I Peeta Mellark the great, son of Zeus, brother of Jupiter hereby swear that I will not commit any of the previously mentioned crimes" he purposely left out the "king of thieves" bit

"Good," said Katniss, finally untying him, after he was untied, she seemed to stay at least five meters away from him at all times, it kind of hurt.

"Katniss…" he said softly "you know you can trust me right?"

"Um… sure." She said

"Good, it's not like I'm going to leave without my satchel anyway…babe." Peeta said, he was never one for mushy moments anyway.

"Don't." she warned

Peeta reached the window, he began climbing down, carefully, slowly, one false step and he could fall to his horrible death.

Katniss slid down on her _hair._

She had been waiting there a full ten minutes by the time he reached to bottom.

He wouldn't call it _waiting_, It's not like she'd been doing nothing those ten minutes anyway, when he saw her, she was staring at a flower in awe, running around with her dark hair flowing behind her, contrasting with the pale colours on the ground. Peeta couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful, free.

Again, he hid it behind his "cocky bastard" mask

"Let's just get this over with." He said


End file.
